Trust Amongst Strangers
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: While being chased by the cops, Dom meets Harry, a stranger with a baby living in a small house in downtown L.A. What secrets do Harry posses, and can Dom trust Harry to not betray him? DomHarry slash, HP/F&F crossover AU for HP and set a year after F
1. The Cat Started It

**A/N: This story is one I adopted from Hazel-3017. Hazel wrote this fist chapter. Anything after that is my own. I owe this whole story to Hazel. Without her original fist chapter, this story wouldn't be in exsistence.**

'Shit.'

That single thought pretty much summed up the entire situation. He wasn't going to get away this time. They'd caught up to him, and he was unable to run. They'd catch him and send him back to prison.

'Shit.'

He was thinking like a fucking pussy.

The two bullets lodged in his chest and the loss of blood must have gotten to him. Because there was no way Dominic Toretto would have given up otherwise.

He tensed when he heard footsteps getting closer to where he was leaning heavily against the wall of a small wooden house, trying unsuccessfully to make his large figure smaller and blend into the dark shadows of the night.

Dom had been running from the cops for over three hours now. They'd caught wind of him after he'd made a short stop for gas. He knew he shouldn't have risked it, but he was getting dangerously low on gasoline. His little visit had turned out to be a big mistake as a cop of duty had been at the same station and had recognized him. The police had been hot on his tail ever since, and his car had taken a nasty hit. He'd been forced to leave it behind, something he normally never would have done. But it was a matter of priorities. The car or his life.

He'd been on foot when a lucky son of a bitch had gotten in two shots. Somehow he'd managed to stumble into a more secluded area of downtown LA, hiding in a rundown neighbourhood. The adrenaline coursing through his body keeping the pain from his gun wounds at bay, but the loss of blood was getting to him. He'd been bleeding for about an hour, and despite being pissed off as hell, he was getting tired real fast.

"Dammit, I'm sure I saw him run into this street." The voice of the cop that had managed shoot him no less than two times, had him barely holding in a vicious growl. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was tired as hell, and the loss of blood had weakened him considerably, he would have beaten the shit out of the son of a bitch.

From his hiding spot he could see two men standing with their backs to the house he was leaning up against, the gun nestled at each mans hip, a reminder of a very real threat in his current state.

"He couldn't have gotten far, he's close, I know it!" the first cop spoke again, sounding suspiciously like he was sulking.

"Look, Feretti. I know you want to catch this guy. I do too, but he got away. It's been close to four hours, so let's just face it. We'll get him the next time," the sulking one's partner spoke up, trying to calm his partner down.

"Dammit, all to hell! I needed this! Chief is still pissed off about the Carlings case, and getting Toretto would have gotten him of my back!"

Dom narrowed his eyes. There was no way in hell he'd let himself be caught now. If only to make sure cop nr.1 didn't get any privileges by capturing him.

Suddenly something sidled up against his leg, and Dom snapped his gaze downwards and was surprised and annoyed to find a small, black cat snuggling up against his leg, a soft purring sound coming from the little fur ball.

'No, no, no, no, no!'

He'd not been running for, according to cop nr. 2, close to four hours just to be ratted out by a god-damned cat.

'Do not make a sound! Do not make a sound!'

The thought rang through his mind like a personal mantra. He'd been on the run for too long to get caught now, to get sent back to prison.

But it seemed as if the fates weren't with him tonight, and the cat let out a pleased meow, still rubbing against his leg.

"Shit," Dom whispered aloud as the two men whirled around, facing the small house.

"Did you hear that?" cop nr.1 asked eagerly. The other man nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard something, but it could have been anything," he warned the other man, younger then himself, Dom could see now that they were facing him.

"Only one way to find out," cop nr.1 spoke with a shit eating grin. Taking out their guns, they cautiously stepped onto the dried up front lawn, more brown than green.

Dom tensed up, cursing the cat to the seven hells and back, and ready to do as much damage as he could before they brought him down.

Then, just as the two cops were about to turn the corner to where Dom was hidden amongst the shadows, another voice called out.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing at my house?" the question was more of a demand than anything else, the voice heavy with a British accent.

All three shifted their gaze, and was greeted with the sight of a short man with long, black hair and green eyes that pierced through the dark night. He was holding a sleeping baby in his left arm and a brown grocery bag in the other.

The unknown man looked at the two cops expectantly before he cast his eyes over their shoulders and seemed to lock eyes with Dom. Dom held the stare and was surprised when the man said nothing, shifting his attention back to the two men in front of him.

"There is a very dangerous man on the run around these parts, sir, we heard a sound and were just about to check it out," the older cop told him, casting a disapproving glance at his partner who was too busy leering at the stranger to notice. "We're from the police, sir," he continued explaining, holding up his badge.

The green-eyed man glared briefly at cop nr.1 then focused on the older man. "I appreciate the concern officer, but I am tired and cranky and I've spent the better part of two hours trying to get my son to sleep. Then to top it all off, God decided that today was the day that the store ran out of chocolate crackers, and I need my chocolate crackers!" the stranger ranted, looking incredibly annoyed at his apparent lack of chocolate crackers as he walked up the stairs to the front door. "So if you'll please leave my property so I can get to sleep, that'd be great, thanks."

The two cops looked at each other, and then the older one sighed heavily and holstered his gun.

"Let's go Feretti, we're done here."

"But…" Feretti started, casting a glance to where Dom stood in the shadows. "Now Feretti!" the older one cut him off. "It's five in the morning, and I want to go home to my wife and kids."

Feretti shot the corner a last glance, and Dom tensed up again waiting in case he was seen, but the man eventually turned around and grudgingly followed his partner.

The man stood by the door with his baby in his arm and watched them leave until he couldn't see them anymore. He waited another three minutes for good measure, before he gently placed the grocery bag by the door and walked down the stairs, careful not to jostle his sleeping baby.

"I'm pretty sure they're gone now," he called out to the dark corner. He heard a responding meow and looked down to see his cat stride regally out from the shadows. "Hey, Sirius," he cooed at the little cat. "Did you make a new friend?" he questioned and raised his gaze to the shadows again.

Dom stared at the small man, letting his eyes travel over his body, resting briefly at the sleeping baby before his eyes met deep green. He was beautiful and sexy. Sin on legs and his mind called forth highly inappropriate images of the stranger, all of them very erotic and very pleasurable.

'Get your act together Dom. This is not the time,' he told himself, and he finally showed himself to the stranger that had saved him from the cops.

He took a faltering step out of the shadows, the adrenaline leaving his body, reminding him quite painfully how much gunshot wounds really hurt. "You shouldn't have sent the pigs away," he rasped out in a low voice. "Didn't you hear what they said? I'm dangerous," he grinned wolfishly, blatantly ignoring the spasming pain in his chest.

The small man looked him up and down, taking in Dom's tall well-muscled body as he spoke.

"Oh, I don't doubt that you can be very dangerous when you want to be. But you have nothing to gain from hurting me or my son. Besides, those wounds look like their hurting, and you're bleeding pretty badly too. You'll bleed out if you don't stop it," he turned away from Dom and started up the stairs again, unlocking the door and bending down to gather the grocery bag. All without waking the sleeping baby.

"Are you coming?" the man asked, looking over a slim shoulder, his full lips tilting upwards in a soft, smile. He entered the door, leaving it open on purpose. It gave Dom the chance to think it through. He could leave and take his chances on the streets, or he could risk trusting the small stranger with the baby and a come hither smile.

The painful aching in his chest was the deciding factor, Dom decided as he stepped through the door to the small wooden house. It had nothing to do with the stranger and his alluring body. Nothing at all, he told himself.

"Close the door and lock it, please," he heard the man say from a lowly lit room he presumed to be the kitchen. Dom did as asked then stepped into a room that should have been too small to be a kitchen. But he could be wrong, his sight was getting a little fuzzy from the blood loss.

"Sit down," the man told him after having placed the grocery bag on the counter, while gesturing to a little squared table in the corner of the room. Dom looked at the table and the matching chairs doubtfully. They'd didn't look strong enough to support the weight of the stranger, and he was a tiny, little creature. Dom suspected the chairs would break from the weight of his legs alone.

"Oh hell no. There's no way I'm sitting on that…thing," Dom rasped out, glaring at the piece of furniture.

The man laughed softly. "Don't be such a baby. Sit down. I'm gonna put this little one to bed, and then we'll do something about those wounds of yours," he told Dom, making to leave when Dom called out.

"Thanks, for not ratting me out to the cops. I'm Dom. Dominic Toretto."

"Nice to meet you Dom, I'm Harry and this little one is Teddy," Harry smiled at him, showing of straight line of white teeth as he nodded towards his child. "And I don't care very much for cops. If they are too incompetent to see what's right under their noses, who am I to interfere?" he spoke, voice suddenly gone cold and Dom suspected there had to be something in Harry's past to inspire his dislike for cops.

"Anyway, sit down and I'll be right back," Harry encouraged him.

Dom watched him leave, whispering gently to the slumbering child. 'Teddy,' he remembered and hesitantly sat down on one of the weak looking chairs. 'Teddy and Harry.'

He didn't know if Harry would turn out to be trouble. He probably would, the pretty ones always spelled out trouble. But it was a chance he was willing to take. Or at least for the time being.

Dom grinned. It had been a while since he'd been attracted to another. Really attracted, like actually thinking of the possibilities of going further than just looking. He hadn't entertained the idea of enjoying another since Letty. The thought saddened him. It had been a year since her death. A year he had spent on the run from the law and a whole year of celibacy. He hadn't gone such a long time without sex since before he was a cocky virgin, trying to bluff his way through his first time.

"Let's clean your wounds, shall we?" Dom heard Harry ask and he turned around to the sight of Harry approaching with a bottle of alcohol and a first-aid kit. Dom eyed him rather hungrily as he took in the other man's attire. A too large tee-shirt slipping of one shoulder, and short shorts showing of tan legs. Smooth looking legs. Legs that could easily wrap around his waist as he pounded…

"Dom!" Harry snapped at him, waving a small hand across his face. "I think you've lost too much blood…you were spacing out," Harry told him, and Dom had to hold back a moan as Harry pushed up his bloody shirt and started tending to his wounds. He sniffed the black hair discreetly, taking in the scent of summer and grass. He'd forgotten to ask, but he sure as hell hoped there wasn't another man in Harry's life, because keeping his hands away from him looked to be a challenge.

"This is gonna sting a little," Harry whispered gently, breaking Dom out of his thoughts. And as Harry carefully pressed a cloth stained with alcohol to his wounds, Dom gritted his teeth and waited out the pain, focusing on Harry's very green eyes.

It looked like things were about to get interesting.


	2. What Dominic Wants

**A/N: I am not the only one who adopted this story from Hazel. If you see another story by the same title with the same summary don't worry about copiers. We both have the same first chapter, but nothing else. I'm not even going to read the other version of this story, I don't want to accidentally steal someone else ideas. **

**Beta: This story is Un-Beta'd as of right now. I am looking to work with a beta if anyone reading this is interested. I tried asking a few people who are registered beta's, but they either hadn't seen any Fast and the Furious movies, or hadn't read Harry Potter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious or its characters. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters either. Neither story would have ended the same had I owned them. (Evil cackles)**

"Do you feel all right?" He was still staring into those too-green eyes, not taking notice of his surroundings. "Dom?" A moment's pause and then again, "Dom!" The worried voice shook him out of his musings on the man in front of him and back to the real world. A world where he wasn't ravishing the beauty in front of him.

"Yes? Oh…I'm fine." His voice sounded distant, even to his own ears. "I'm fine." He repeated his words at the look of concern on the other man's face. That worry made a distinct line appear on the otherwise smooth, young face of Harry. "You shouldn't frown." Dom's voice was distant and sounded muffled in his own head. He tried to clear his throat but all he managed was a small rasp. "It makes your pretty face look…" The older man seemed to be searching for a word. All the while Harry was looking worriedly at Dom. The man seemed to have lost more blood than either of them thought. "It makes your face look not pretty." Dom's words were barely mumbled through a relaxed mouth before he slumped down in the small chair.

"Oh shite…" Harry looked at the man passed out in his kitchen chair and wondered what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to check his pulse. That was the logical thing to do if someone fainted suddenly. He reached out a pale had and rested long fingers on a stubble cover neck. It took him a moment of searching before he felt the hard, steady thumping of the other man' s veins through the pads of his fingers. He breathed a quick sigh of relief. It was good knowing that a man hadn't died in his kitchen. "Okay…now what?"

Harry knew that he couldn't just leave this man, Dom, sitting passed out in his rickety little dining chair. The angle Dom's head was titled would give him a crick in his neck really fast. Not to mention it couldn't have been that comfortable. The long, jean-clad legs were stretched out in front of him, causing a strip of ripped abs to be revealed. The tan, muscular arms were folded and resting on his toned chest. Dom's head was titled completely to the left, causing the muscles in the right side of his neck to stretch tightly.

'The man really is quite handsome.' The thought slipped into Harry's mind before he had the chance to stop it. 'You can't think like that. It won't do either of you any good.' He scolded himself quickly, knowing that he couldn't get attached to this man. Attachment lead to problems; problems that included hidden truths and painful pasts. 'It doesn't matter that you trusted this man faster than anyone in quite a while. It was just a moment of… A moment of temporary insanity.' He tried to reason out why he had trusted this stranger. Harry wouldn't though. It was just one of his feelings that he had a tendency to follow. Sometimes it ended up good, sometimes bad.

"Come on; let's get you moved somewhere comfortable." Harry knew he was too small to move this muscular man by himself. He'd have to try and wake Dom up. Harry put his hands on Dom's shoulder and couldn't help himself when he gave a light squeeze to the wide expanses of skin. The feel of the tight, hard muscle under his fingers sent sparks toward his nether regions and caused highly inappropriate images to flash across his mind. Most of the scenarios had him on his back, with Dom above him. A main occurrence was the feel of heated flesh meeting that of the man above him. 'Stop that!' He forcefully brought his mind out of the proverbial gutter and focused on trying to shake the other man awake.

"Mmmm…ngghhh…" That was the first indication that Harry's plan of waking the older man was working to an extent. Harry said Dom's name a few times before he got a coherent response. "Wha?" The voice sounded groggy from sleep, but was still a deep, husky sound. Though Harry tried to ignore it, the electricity coursing through his body only intensified at the rich tone of Dom's voice. "Where?"

Dom was trying to get a grip on his surroundings when he spotted the small, willowy figure before him. This man was just a beautiful as when he first spotted him, carrying groceries and a baby. The green eyes were focused intently on him with an obvious look of concern, sending warmth throughout his entire body. To know that a beauty, a practical stranger, like Harry was concerned over him… It healed his scarred soul.

"Dom? Are you okay? You kind of passed out." Harry had leaned in so his face was in close proximity to Dom's, trying to make sure Dom was lucid and okay. The teen sighed in relief when Dom replied.

"I'm fine. Really. It was just from the blood loss." His deep voice was still a little weak, but he knew that if he could sleep for a good eight hours he would be fine. Harry still looked concerned so he continued with his reassurances. "I feel alright now," It was a lie both of them spotted, but Dom continued anyways, "but if I could sleep for a few hours…" The older man trailed off, not wanting to impose on Harry's hospitality, but he really wanted to get to know this man personally.

"Yeah, of course. You can bunk with me." Harry couldn't turn this man away, no matter that he had just met him. He just wanted to…to be close to the older man. It just felt natural. He ingnored the logical part of his brain that was screaming his earlier thoughts about attachment issues and continued on with his offer. "I think staying the night would really help you heal some."

"What d'you mean 'bunk with you'?" Dom's mind was conjuring up several situations connected to those words, and they all involved them both naked and together. If Harry meant what Dom thought he meant, they would be sharing a bed. He didn't think he could handle being that close to the beauty without touching.

"Well, I only have one bed and my couch is the most uncomfortable thing to sleep on. I don't mind sharing a bed. I mean, if you do, mind that is, we don't have to." Harry made himself stop rambling and looked up shyly at Dom. He didn't want to be presumptuous about the other man, but he could have sworn the older man was checking him out earlier. It wasn't that he thought they would do anything tonight. They didn't know each other even remotely well enough for that. Harry just thought it would be nice to sleep near Dom; from the small touches he had used to treat the other's wounds, Harry knew Dom just radiated warmth. It would be pleasing, to say the least, to have that body wrapped around him tonight.

"I don't mind." Dom could barely contain the small smile wanted to break across his face. Inside his mind was racing with one thought, 'I get to sleep with Harry!' He knew he might have a problem when he woke u in the morning, but it was worth a night wrapped around the smaller man. Oh, normally Dom didn't move much in his sleep, but Harry didn't know that. Dom would end up with his arms around the younger man before the night ended. All he had to do was make it look like he did it in his sleep.

Dom followed Harry onto a back bedroom and didn't even take a moment to look around. He was focused on Harry and how he moved to unfurl the sheets and climb beneath them. Dom followed suit, only taking the time to pull off his jeans and bloodstained t-shirt. That left him standing in his blue boxers and a grey wife beater. They didn't speak as Dom got into bed and whispered goodnights were traded only a few minutes before Harry drifted off into sleep. Dom waited a few minutes before turning over and wrapping a strong arm around Harry's slim waist. Right before he drifted off, Dom made himself one promise. He would have Harry as his. He wanted Harry as his.

Everyone who's ever know Dominic Toretto would say one thing that is very prominent in his personality. What Dominic sets his mind to, usually comes to pass.

**A/N: Okay, that's the second chapter of the story, first chapter I've written. I've had loads of people add my story to favorites or to an alert list, but I have very few reviews. I will never hold a story hostage for reviews, but I do wish to know what people like/dislike about my stories. It really helps me as a writer.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me/my story to favorites or alert lists. It makes me feel very special. **

**Alex**


	3. Cold Feet

**A/N: Dude I got 13 reviews for my last chapter!!! I know it doesn't sound like a lot, but I put a story up once that was like 20,000 words and it only got 6 reviews. I have 14 for 2 chapters!!! I feel like such a good author. I am so thankful to all those who have reviewed my story. I try to reply to all your reviews, but if I happened to miss you I am sorry. Just know that I really appreciate your comments on my story.**

**A/N 2: I have altered the HP timeline just a bit. That will come into play either this chapter or the next.**

**Guys, I put a new poll on my profile. It's regarding a question I got in a review. They wanted to know what I thought about a threesome between Dom/Harry/Brian. What do y'all think? They also mentioned introducing Brian and Draco and then slashing them together. Brian/Draco? Tell me what you think…**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this one out.**

**Enjoy…**

Harry awoke to the sudden sounds of a crying child. It took him a few moments to gather his wits before he disentangled his body from the strong, warm grip of the man sharing his bed. He took a moment on his way to Teddy's room to bask in the warmth the other man's secure hold on him had caused. He'd had two boyfriends before, but he had never spent a night with either of them just sleeping; it had always been about gratification when they spent the night together. It really was a nice feeling to wake up wrapped around another body like that.

"Da…Da!" Teddy's shrill voice caused Harry to wince as he opened the door. The child's screaming never failed to irritate Harry's ears. "Uppy!" Though the 15 month old child had been crying and screaming moments before, he was all smiles and upraised arms at the sight of his 'Daddy'. "Up-" The little boy was cut off by a yawn. Harry just shook his head at the folly of the tired little boy and walked toward the green wood crib.

"What are you doing up, little man?" Harry put his hand on top of the child's silky brown hair and gave it a soft caress. "Why don't you lay back down now?" Teddy had let out another long yawn and the big brown eyes were drooping sleepily. "Come on." Harry laid the toddler back in the crib and rubbed his tummy for a moment. "You do need to sleep some more, Teddy. It wouldn't be good for such a little boy like you to be cranky in the morning would it?" Harry soft whispering seemed to lull the boy back to sleep and Harry removed himself from the room. The walk back to his room gave him a few more moments to think about the man currently asleep in his bed.

That Harry wanted Dom physically was up for no debate. The entire look of the man just drew Harry to him like flies to honey. The toned body, the chocolate brown eyes, and even the deep voice caused Harry's body to tingle and spark with pleasure. But Harry had never been one to base a relationship entirely on the physical. He had to know more about Dom before he could even think about starting anything with him. That also added to the equation Harry's past and his dedication to be the best parent to Teddy he could be. There was no way anything could happen before Harry and Dom talked. That would only happen if Harry could figure out for sure if the other man really was interested or not. At one point last night the man had looked like he was going to kill him, then waking up wrapped in the solid arms of Dom…It was just confusing!

He pulled back the covers on the bed when he re-entered and curled himself under the thick quilt. It was surprisingly cold for an October night and the need for warmth was creeping through his arms and legs. His back was toward Dom and he could hear his quiet breathing.

_Maybe…_Harry thought when not even the quilt was warming his feet enough. _Maybe I can slide over just enough…_ Harry slowly, and in his mind deceptively, slid himself toward the larger and much warmer figure in his bed. Though Harry would have been embarrassed to know at the time, Dom was awake and had been since the child in the next room had begun to cry. He was also aware of the smaller man's motives in moving toward him.

_This could end quite well._ Dom's thoughts were surprisingly devious for him. He was accustomed to thinking of himself as a very straight forward kind of guy when it came to possible love interests, but he had a feeling that just hugging Harry to himself as he liked wouldn't be too appreciated at this point in time. So he waited for Harry to gently slide himself into his side and push his cold feet toward his legs. The idea that Harry's cold feet could be a good thing wasn't what was so devious about his thoughts. It was the idea that he was going to hug Harry to him in his 'sleep'. That's what he did too.

Just as Harry was settling down from slow movements he felt the other side of the bed shift. Afraid he had woken the other man he simply laid completely stiff and closed his eyes swiftly. Instead of the question he had expected about what he was doing, he simply got an arm around his waist and a warm body pressed to his back. His feet slipped between two strong calves and glorious warmth seeped into them. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a face pressed itself into the back of his neck and hot breath brought goose-flesh up on his skin. As the body heat from the rest of Dom slid into Harry's body they both drifted off with the thought that maybe cold feet could be a good thing at times.

**A/N: I like how this one ended, even though I seem to be gaining a reputation for ending a chapter by putting them to sleep. Sorry it's so short, but I kinda got stuck with this one. I re-wrote it like 3 times. Thank you ALL for every review and Story Alert and Story Favorite. They all make me feel real special.**


	4. Complications

**A/N: I have 29 reviews!!! Y'all are amazing. I feel so special!! *Squeals*Thank you so much to all y'all who've reviewed or even just read. It makes me feel like a good author. Sorry about the wait. I needed to work on Meeting the Family. An update for that story was necessary. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, not even the plot line. Go figure…**

**Here we go:**

Dom awoke to sunlight streaming over his eyes, a cold bed, and a child's babbling in his ear. He sat up slowly and looked toward the end of the bed and the source of said babbling. There sat Teddy, legs folded under him, staring at Dom with light eyes, and talking to him in an inarticulate language.

"Hello." Hearing Dom's voice must have startled the little boy because Teddy jerked back in surprise and nearly fell off the bed. The only thing that stopped him was his little fists clutching the quilt next to his legs. "Whoa, little man. Be careful." Teddy cocked his head to the side and stared at Dom quietly for a few moments. Dom got the feeling that he was being measured up, for what he didn't know, but the look in the little boy's eyes was very intense. And then something happened that Dome couldn't have explained to anyone. Not even himself, and he witnessed it. The light brown hair of the child sitting across from him changed color. No longer was it an average hair color, know it was purple. "What the Hell!"

"Uppy!" Dom had scooted himself back towards the head board as the child crawled over the bed to him. Teddy's hair was still purple and all Dom could do was stare at the boy as he raised his arms and said again, "Uppy!"

"Umm…" Harry saved Dom at that moment by walking in the room, calling Teddy's name.

"Teddy. I told you not to disturb our guest. He needs to sleep." Harry seemed not to have noticed the boy's hair, though how Dom didn't know. Harry reached over the bed and picked Teddy up. Settling him on his hip Harry looked up and smiled apologetically at Dom. "Sorry, I stepped out to let the cat in. I told Teddy to stay in the dining room, but I guess he didn't listen." Dom was still staring wonderingly at Teddy and could barely form a response.

"His hair…it just…brown to purple…" He sounded insane to his ears and knew his eyes were too wide to be considered normal. He raised his eyes to look at Harry. The green eyes he liked looking at had clouded over in surprise as he looked at the little boy and then in panic when he looked back toward the older man on the bed.

"Oh…um…How can I explain this? Maybe you…maybe you should come to the dining room and eat?" Harry offered his stuttered answer and left the room, quickly carrying the child into the room across from the one he was in. After leaving the child in the room, Harry walked out his sight and toward the dining room. Dom extracted his legs from the twisted quilt and put his jeans back on. He took one look at the bloodstained shirt and forwent it. _I still have a wife-beater on_, he reasoned to himself. _Harry slept with me in just my boxers and undershirt last night, at least I put my jeans on._ Though, if he was honest with himself, he knew he just wanted to see if Harry would react to the sight of his chest. Was it a vain thought? Yes. Did it get him all hot and bothered that maybe Harry liked the way he looked? Hell, yes.

"Are you going to explain what happened? With Teddy, I mean?" Dom looked Harry, where he was sitting in one of the three dining chairs. There were two bowls on the table, filled with some sort of multi-colored cereal. The sight of the food caused Dom's stomach to make a 'Feed Me' noise, but he resisted. He wanted answers before he'd eat anything this man gave him. This man had taken care of him last night, but since that display this morning he was now a little wary.

"I can try. Sit down." Harry's head was bent over his bowl and Dom could see the pale flesh of his neck over the collar on his shirt. _What I wouldn't give to be able to kiss and nibble_…Dom pushed those thoughts away for the time being. _This is not the time_, he scolded himself_. I want answers, not to push this man onto the table and…Stop it!_ He brought his attention back to the younger man and wished he'd look up so Dom could his eyes. He knew those green orbs would tell him if Harry was lying or not. They were those kinds of eyes, very expressive. "You may not believe me." Harry's warning fell on deaf ears. Dom just brushed it off by waving his hand.

"Try me." Harry looked up and Dom stared challengingly into the green eyes. Harry seemed to come to a conclusion and nodded his head. He stirred his cereal around some before he continued.

"Well, the only reason I'm able to tell you this is that America isn't as strict with their laws about secrecy as Britain. If I was to tell you this back home, I'd get in real trouble. The thing is…" Harry didn't know how to go on. How was he to explain to this man that he could do magic without sounding like a total crackpot? All he could do was try and hope it went okay. "I'll just come right out and say it. Teddy and I…well, were wizards." As expected by Harry, Dom just looked at him like was insane. Then came the, again expected, laughter.

"Real funny, Harry! Now, you wanna tell me what's really goin' on?" His laughter died off and the smile left his lips at Harry's serious look. Now all he could do was stare at the black-haired man incredulously. "What? You mean, waving a wand, abra cadabra, and all that?"

"No, not abra cadabra." Harry voice had a hint of a laugh to it, but the look in his eyes was all serious. "We do use a wand, but our spells are mainly Latin." Harry's voice was so serious, with no hint of joking, that Dom couldn't help but believe him. Though, every logical part f his brain told him to run as far away from these people as he could get. He got up and started pacing, he needed to move. Everything he had ever been learned was now being disputed. _Magic doesn't exist…_ The little voice in his brain that sounded like his father whispered it's words and doubt about Harry entered his mind.

"Impossible. Magic doesn't exist." He repeated the words of his logical brain and tried to ignore the pained look on Harry's face. "Show me." An uncertain look crossed Harry's face and then a deep seated fear entered his eyes that Dom couldn't explain.

"Is it the only way to get you to believe me?" Harry's voice was quite and fear rang through every word. He was scared of something Dom couldn't explain or even begin to understand. Though he hated to say it, the answer was that Dom _couldn't_ believe it until he'd seen it with his own eyes.

"Yes." Dom nodded his head along with his verbal answer and watched the way a dark light flicked behind Harry's eyes and the fear increased in his voice.

"This spell…it, well, it makes an object or person float. It's really a basic spell." Then Harry produced a long, thin and polished piece of wood from his right sleeve. It looked magnificent to Dom, and for some reason he couldn't explain it seemed to radiate a magnetic power. He chose to ignore the…well, he guessed it was a wand, and focused on the object Harry pointed it at. A few words that Dom didn't understand from Harry and the spoon next to Dom's forgotten bowl of cereal floated above the table. When Harry moved his hand to point toward the sink, the spoon followed. Dom could only stare in wonder as Harry brought the spoon back to its' original resting place and looked through thick lashes at him.

"Okay, well…" The green eyes shifted around, looking to Dom like Harry was watching for something to suddenly happen. "That's just one of the easier spells."

"It's real…" Dom's mind was racing and chose to focus on an earlier question. "What's with Teddy's hair changing color?" He still couldn't quite get his mind around the fact that magic _was real_, but from the display from Harry, he couldn't deny it.

"Oh, Teddy's a metamorphmagus." Harry breathed a sigh of relief that Dom didn't need any more proof of his wizardly abilities. _It's too dangerous. I can't believe I just preformed magic…_ Harry hadn't done magic in over a year and a half. It gave him a high to feel the magic that had once been so familiar to him flowing through his body again. At Dom's confused look, he elaborated. "A shape-shifter. His mother was one, so he can do it too. His abilities just started to develop. This is only about the third or fourth time he's changed his hair, that I know of at least." Dom's face still showed confusion, but Harry could understand it. He'd felt the exact same way when he was eleven and Hagrid had come to get him.

"Oh… That's cool." Dom was a little dazed, there was too much information for him to think of all at once. Magic was real, Teddy was shape-shifter, Harry could levitate things…It just wouldn't settle in his mind. "What?" Harry was staring at him in amazement and confusion.

"You believe me?" The younger man's voice rang with question, like he couldn't believe what Dom was saying.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Dom and Harry looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh together at the situation they found themselves in. Never had Dom imagined himself sitting across the table from a _wizard_.

"This is insane." Harry's hand was sitting palm up on the table and Dom didn't resist the urge to grab in his own. He looked from their hands curled together on the table top to Harry's surprised, but accepting face, and smiled.

"Yeah, this really is crazy." Dom's statement caused a smile to light up Harry's face and a squeeze to his hand made Dom smile too. Maybe things would work out for the two of them.

"Minister, there was a hit. They registered his signature in Los Angeles, California. He performed a minor spell, but it was just strong enough for the boys in Tracking to get a radar read out. I think we've finally got him Minister." Percy Weasley's voice sounded smug and pompous to Minister Fudge, but he let it pass. This is what he had been waiting for, for the past 2 years. They would catch the murdering teenager and deal with him. It was the least he deserved after what he did to Voldemort. Oh, the ministry gave him permission to kill the late Tom Riddle Jr., but the public didn't need to know that. Harry Potter was just too powerful to allow him to stay alive.

"Good, Weasley. Alert Shaklebolt, tell him he can gather his team. Get the coordinates for him. I want Harry Potter with us by this afternoon. Oh, and Percy? Tell the Prophet to run this article in tomorrow morning's paper." Fudge gave his orders and the red-head obeyed. _The Potter brat will be mine before supper time._ With that happy thought going through his head, the Minister sat down to enjoy his breakfast.

Percy looked down at the paper in his hand. It was the article for tomorrow's paper. The handwritten headline read 'Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill caught! Killed in ensuing escape attempt!'. He smiled maliciously at the thought that Harry Potter was finally getting what he deserved.

**A/N: The plot thickens, doesn't it? You all are going to hate me by the time I post this. I'm horrid with cliff hangers aren't I? Hope y'all enjoy. It's extra long because of the long wait and the last chapter was kind of short.**


	5. MadEye Moody

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I found a new obsession in writing smutty one-shots. Can't you tell by my two new stories? One is smutty, the other fluffy. If you get a chance go check them out. (And yes, that was guilt-less advertising on my part *grins sweetly*) Thank you to all of my reviewers, favorit-ers, alter-ers, and any other –er person I missed. **

**Hope you enjoy…**

"Harry…what's goin' to happen between us? And you do realize you look ridiculous, right?" Dom and Harry were sitting at the table, Harry feeding Teddy while Dom looked at the scene before him in amusement. The little boy, whose hair was back to its normal color, was covered in the applesauce he was supposed to be eating. As he wasn't wearing anything more than a diaper, his pink skin was gold from the food. Harry didn't look much better; the white button down he was wearing had a strip of the food running from the top buttons to the front of his blue jeans. While that made the dark haired wizard look amusing, it was the faces he was making that were hilarious.

"It's the best way to get him to open, and close, his mouth when I want to give him a bite." Harry said this between feeding the little boy a bite. As a spooned the sauce into the little mouth, he opened his own and mimicked the action of closing his mouth along with Teddy. It did, in Dom's opinion, make him look certifiably insane. "As to the other thing…" Harry's voice trailed off as he picked the little boy out of his high chair and took him to the sink. As he was wiping the boy down with a wet rag Harry looked over to Dom. Just as the younger man was going to say something, Teddy spoke up.

"Da! Uppy!" Harry smiled softly at Teddy and picked him up off the counter. Harry walked toward Dom and held the little boy out. Looking at Dom confusedly, Teddy held out his arms. Dom looked at the little boy confusedly, and then switched his gaze to Harry.

"Don't just sit there! Take him. I need to go change; will you hold him for a moment?" Harry was still holding the little boy out and looking at Dom with those convincing green eyes. No matter how scared Dom was of hurting Teddy by accident, he took Teddy's little body in his hands and set him on his lap. Little brown eyes looked up at him and Teddy gurgled happily. Teddy's little hands gripped softly at his shirt and more baby gurgles ensued. "See, he likes you." Harry's voice broke him out of his watching of the antics of the baby.

"I've never really held a baby like this." Though he knew his voice held a little too much wonderment to be normal, he refused to acknowledge how amazing it was to see how innocent this child was. The baby didn't care that he had done bad things, or even that he had hurt people before. Teddy just cared about being entertained; about being held in gently. "He's so trusting." Harry smiled softly at the older man who was so quickly enamored with his son and headed toward his bed room.

He pulled his shirt off and thought. Where was there 'relationship' headed. It was obvious to Harry now that the older man wanted something more. The way he looked at Harry this morning, the way he slept with Harry last night, even the way he was with Teddy right now spoke of Dom wanting to start something. It was scaring Harry though. He had only known this man, Dom, for not even a full day. But there was a connection, some irreversible _thing_, Harry couldn't deny was there. Harry wanted Dom. Not just for the physical aspect of the relationship, no, there was something more. Something underneath the lust that drew Harry to Dom like a moth to the flame. He couldn't explain it and didn't want to try. Things would work out, he could feel it in his soul. _Maybe,_ he thought secretly in his mind, _maybe things were going to end up okay. _With that thought he pulled on a navy t-shirt and walked back out to the man he had _some_ sort of feeling for and the little boy he was raising.

"Don't you two make a cute pair?" Dom was lying on the floor on his back, while Teddy was sitting on the older man's broad chest. The little boy was tugging on a chain wrapped around the older man's neck. It was a cross that Harry had missed seeing before, even when he was cleaning Dom's wound. "That's a gorgeous necklace. I don't remember seeing on you last night." The question in his voice brought Dom out of his playing with Teddy and he focused on Harry standing above him.

"It was in my pocket. This little rascal somehow got his hands on it and pulled it out. I went ahead and out it on. Figured he could play with it as long as he didn't try and choke me." Dom smiled rakishly up at Harry and attempted to shrug his shoulders. "It was…a friend's necklace. She died about a year ago now." Dom's voice was soft as he said this and Harry understood the look in his eyes. Dom seemed to sink into the floor at the memories that Harry knew were running through his head.

"Hmm?" Teddy's questioning noise brought Harry's attention to the little boy. He was still sitting on Dom's chest, but now he was looking at the muscular man in confusion. Teddy looked like he couldn't understand why his new play mate was just sitting there, when moments before he had been tickling and talking with him. Harry knelt down next to Dom's head and picked the little boy up off the large chest. He looked at Dom and saw he had his eyes closed and that his mouth was pulled tight with an old pain. Without thinking Harry brought his hand to Dom's head and ran it over the cleanly shaved bald head.

A low hum came from Dom's throat at the soft contact and Harry repeated the movement. When the older man's mouth seemed to be softening at the physical comfort Harry moved his hand toward Dom's cheek. Once there he stroked softly over a cheek and then the other. Dom's dark eyes opened and locked with Harry's green. Through that look many thought were passed on. And as Dom's eyes slid closed again Harry leaned down and placed a chaste, sweet kiss on Dom's gently smiling lips.

That's when they heard the crash outside.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Would you be more careful Mad-Eye? Please?" Shakelbolt's voice was irritated and directed at the older Auror following behind him. The magical eye spun madly in its socket, taking in a thousand little details at one time. "We want to surprise him, not give him a warning that we're here." The tall black man's scolding fell on deaf ears and Moody sent a grisly, unapologetic grin at the rest of his comrades. _That's what you think, Shakelbolt_, Moody thought to himself. He had no interest in seeing Harry Potter caught and captured. He figured that if he couldn't completely save Potter from the Minister's cronies, at least not without completely ruining his own life, he could at least warn the boy of what was to come.

It wasn't exaggerated that his eye could see through walls, it really could. So it was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody who saw Harry Potter, with the Lupin child in his lap, give the large muscular man lying on the floor a sweet kiss. It was also Mad-Eye that 'stumbled' upon the silver, metal trashcan lid. And if his fake leg made enough sound to warn the men that someone was outside, well, then at least they couldn't say he did it on purpose. Mad-Eye watched as Potter stood up, walked to the front window, and peaked quickly through the white blinds that obscured their view of inside the house. He also watched as Harry Potter pulled the larger man off the floor, thrust the Lupin child, Teddy if Moody remembered correctly, into the other man's arms, and took off into a back room.

Moody watched him as he put things into a diaper bag from what looked like the child's room and thrust that bag too, into mystery man's arms. Though he couldn't hear them, Mad-Eye saw Potter talking swiftly to the other man as he hurried them toward the back door. And it was with a swift kiss to the child's head and a longer graced to the other man's lips that Harry Potter pushed the older man and Teddy Lupin out of his house and strode toward the front door.

"Here he comes." Shakelbolt tensed at Mad-Eye's declaration and pulled his wand from the holder on his arm. Though the black man wouldn't ever admit it, Moody knew he was a little afraid of the youngest Potter. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, he deserved to be feared.

"What do you want?" Harry had exited the house and stood on his porch. The famous green eyes were sparking and sent the 2 Aurors standing behind Moody and Shakelbolt back a couple of feet. Moody watched as Harry focused on them and noticed not the man coming up behind him on his wrap-around porch. He didn't notice John Dawlish until the stunner hit his back and he was knocked out.

"Apparate him to the Minister's office, Dawlish. We'll meet you there." Shakelbolt barked him orders and apparated away. Moody waited until the others had left before he made his move. He walked around the house until he found the man and baby Harry had tried to save.

"You should get out of here before someone finds you." The tan, muscular man looked up at Mad-Eye in confusion and surprise, instinctively hugging the brown haired little boy close to his body. "I'm not going to hurt you, or the child for that matter. I'm just warning you. You need to leave before Aurors come and check the house out." Turning to leave, Mad-Eye didn't expect a reply.

"Where'd they take him?" The man's American accent was thick with fear and anger. When Moody didn't answer the muscular man took a threatening step forward. "Where'd they take him, you bastard!?" Moody raised his hands in defeat. He didn't know if this man and Harry Potter were close, but by the way he was acting and that kiss he saw…Mad-Eye'd have to say they were involved.

"They took him to the Minister of Magic, in London. They plan to kill him, sooner or later." He could see the worry and anger appear in the dark eyes across from him at his words and smirked inwardly. _Maybe there was hope for Potter if this man could help him._

"How can I save him?" Dom figured that maybe this man would tell him this. He had told him of the rest of their plans. Dom also had a sneaking suspicion that this crazy looking man with the whirling eye was the cause of the crash that altered them to the intruder's presence. Alastor looked at the man pensively for a moment before relenting.

"Contact a man named Dumbledore. He'll be able to help you." With that advise Moody turned on his heal and apparated away with a loud crack. Dom looked down at the toddler in his arms and decided he was going to need some help.

_Time to call Mia and Brian._

**A/N: You like? It's almost 2,000 words long. Longest chapter I've ever done for this story. I kind of AU'd Mad-Eye. He was supposed to have died in the Harry Potter books, but I needed a friend for Harry who was inside the ministry. Sorry from anyone who doesn't like that. Guess what? In the next chapter we get to meet Brian and Mia and maybe even Sean from the third movie. So the plot thickens, as does the relationship between Harry and Dom.**


	6. Steps One Through Three

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Wanted to get it out before school starts again next week. Hope you like.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and favorite-ers and alter-ers. **

Dom looked down at the small boy he was now in charge of. The watery brown eyes of the boy looked back into his own, wide and innocent. That's when, nearly one full day after Harry had been taken, it hit Dom. He was now the care taker of a 15 month old baby. Those light eyes would now have to look toward him for comfort and care. It was over-whelming and made him pause in the soothing rocking motion he had been making. When the boy's lips trembled lightly again he picked rocking back up, but his mind was miles away.

_I need to find Mia. She'll know what to do._ He hadn't called Mia in months, so he had no idea where she would be. Finding a pay phone would be the first step in locating his errant sister. He looked around the street corner he was on and noticed the yellow box across the street. On the side was the outline of a black phone. Obviously step one would probably be the easiest. He waited for the green light to walk and headed to the phone. Shifting Teddy to one arm he dug the correct change out of his pocket. He then dialed the number he knew from heart.

It rang once, twice, and a third time before someone answered.

"H'lo?" Brain's voice was slurred with what Dom assumed was sleep. Why he would be asleep at three thirty in the afternoon, he didn't know, but it sounded like he was. "Who's this?" dom grinned to himself when he heard his sister's voice in background. It sounded like she'd been asleep too.

"Brian." The one word brought on the sounded of scrambling bodies and thumping feet thorough the phone. Apparently they hadn't expected his call.

"Dom?! Mia, it's Dom!" Brian voice went from sleepy and slurred to excited and worried. It really warmed Dom to think that no matter what, Brian would always be the same.

"Dom? Is that really you?" Mia's voice sounded strained over the phone and Dom could imagine he was the cause of it. _Mia really shouldn't like she does._

"Yeah, sis. It's really me. It's great to hear your voice again." Now that he had talked to her again, he couldn't believe it had been months since he called her. He truly did miss his little sister.

"What's wrong?" Dom could hear Brian in the background, asking Mia the same question she had just asked Dom.

"What makes you assume something's wrong?" He was a little offended that she thought the only reason he'd call was if something was wrong. _That is the only reason you called though…_ The realist voice in his mind really did need to shut up.

"Dom, you would only call me like this if there was a real emergency. I'm your last ditch call when everything else falls apart." Mia sounded worried and tired.

"Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah Dom, just a little sleepy. We only just got to bed a few hours ago." Which really puzzled Dom as Mia wasn't one to sleep during the day.

"What do you mean? Why would only have just gotten to bed? It's three thirty in the afternoon." Now he couldn't help but wonder what his baby sister had been getting into since he had run off on his own.

"It's three in the morning here. We're in Japan right now." Mia's voice was amused and Dom couldn't help the widening of his eyes at her news. The look on his face must have been funny looking because the child tucked into his arm was looking at him and giggling quietly.

"How…When?" His voice was weak and he sounded pathetic to his own ears. He had assumed that it would be just a day or two worth of hitch-hiking to get to his sister and the gang. To find out she was on the complete other side of the globe made him feel helpless. He had no idea what he was going to do now.

"We've been here about two months now. We tried to get in contact with you, but we couldn't find you. We had to get out of the states because of your break out and they've got some cool stuff going on here. I guess I should tell you now. Han was killed about a week or so ago." Dom was undergoing surprise after surprise today. He couldn't help the near tears that misted over his eyes at the news that his old friend was dead. He allowed himself a moment to pull it together before he answered.

"I need help Mia." The sentence was simple, but hard for him to say. Even with his emotions under control, his voice still sounded stuffy and hoarse to even himself. It was the tears he wouldn't allow to fall lodged in his throat. "Things are really screwed up sis." And yes, he did sound kind of pathetic, but at this point in time he didn't really care. He was beyond the point of caring if his pride and ego got a little bruised.

"All right. I'll send you money for a plane ticket-" Dom cut his sister off before she could continue.

"I can't get on a plane to Japan. One, I don't' have a passport. Two, I'm wanted by the police." Mia made a half frustrated, half pissed off noise in the back of her throat.

"Okay…" Mia seemed to have a short, whispered conversation on her end of the line. During the silence Dom was told to give more money to the phone. Luckily Harry had been insightful enough to put his wallet into the diaper. It had contained a couple hundred dollars in bill, a bank card for some place called Gringotts, and about a dollar and a half in quarters. He could only thank his stars that the smaller man was smart. "Okay Dom. We have a plan. Rico knows a guy in El Paso, Texas who works with an international flight company. They usually only rent their private jets to the wealthy, but Jonathan owes Rico a favor. He'll get you a flight here. He'll call his friend in a few minutes to set it up. Think you can get to El Paso by tomorrow night?" Dom could only sigh as he listened to what his sister came up with in just a few minutes. The woman was truly brilliant and he had the urge to hug the daylights out of her.

"Thanks Mia. Only tell Rico to tell his friend that there will be a baby on board as well." He really was going for shock value when he said this. Dom couldn't help but need the humour to sooth his aching and troubled mind. Not only did he have to worry about Teddy and their departure from the states, his mind was constantly going to thoughts of Teddy's father. Dom was worried, not only for Harry, but also for the little boy in his arms. What would happen to Teddy if Harry never came back; if Dom couldn't get in touch with this Dumbledore person? It sent his mind reeling and he realized he needed to worry about one problem at a time.

"A baby?! Dom...what…? You know what? I'm not even going to ask. You can just get your butt here and explain everything. Get to El Paso; I expect to see you in a few days." The line went dead and Dom could only smile at Mia's complete aversion to saying goodbye. Now all he had to do was make it to Texas by tomorrow.

_Should be easy enough._ Dom's positive thoughts were eradicated though by the loud wails the young child in his arms emitted. Evidently Teddy wanted to be fed again. He'd had to stop at a store already and buy more baby food and formula than what was in the diaper bag. He'd also run out of diapers that morning and it had been a fun trip trying to figure out which ones to buy.

So, step two was to feed and change the baby. Step three was to get to El Paso. Good, now he had plan.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A few days later Dom stepped off a small private jet with a sleeping baby in his arms. Standing in front of him was Mia, Brian, Rico, and Tego. The people standing just to the right of them brought his smile from wide to blinding. There was his old team; Leon, Vincent, and Jesse.

"Hey." His voice rumbled out of his chest along with a deep, content laugh. It was lovely to be around the people he loved again.

"What have you done?" Though Mia's words were harsh, her tone was more exasperated than angry. Dom just smiled his cocky, rakish smile and shrugged broad shoulders.

"Just what I do best; complicate your lives."

**A/N: Shorter than I wanted, but overall not bad. Sorry if it's not great, but I'm in a bad mood today (No reason why, it's just one of **_**those**_** days. You know?). Reviews are great and make me a happy writer. **


	7. The Ward

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I started school a few weeks ago and we've had to write papers every other night. Real life got in the way. I'm sick and at home today, so I decided it wouldn't kill me to write this up. Hope you like.**

Harry looked around the people who were in a small, cramped room with him. There was Kingsley, Fudge, and Mad-Eye. No one seemed too happy to see him.

"Hello gentlemen. How are you today?" Harry's words were polite, but his tone was sarcastic, bordering on petulant. His only thought was that he hoped Dom got away with Teddy.

"Mr. Potter." Mad-Eye nodded his blond head in the young man's direction and gave an almost-not-quite-there smile. No one but Harry noticed and the black-haired man looked questioningly at the older man. Moody just shook his head and indicated the other men who were talking quietly in a corner. Harry nodded his head in acceptance that they couldn't talk right now and put a brave face on for the other two men who were walking toward him.

"Harry Potter…" Fudge drawled out Harry's name sadistically, knowing he had the young man at his mercy. "Do you know why you're here?" The question seemed rhetorical, but Harry answered anyway.

"Not a clue, but I bet you're gonna tell me." His voice was brave, but inside he was a scared mess. He could only imagine what they would do to him. At Harry's comment Fudge's face went red and he reached out a back-handed the young man across the face. When Harry raised his head up again, they could see he had a split and bloody lip. "You are a very courageous minister, is he not Auror Shakelbolt?" His voice was pained, but his words were as sarcastic as anything Severus Snape himself could have said.

"Maybe we won't kill you Mr. Potter. Maybe I'll just keep you for myself…" Fudge reached his hand back again and landed a solid smack right on Harry's jaw line. It took merely minutes for the pale skin to turn a blue-purple color. Harry looked from Fudge to Shakelbolt and then rested on Mad-Eye. All the grizzled man could do was star at the younger man and hope you understood that he would do whatever he could to help him. Harry closed his head briefly and nodded minutely. "I think I'll keep you around for my own enjoyment. You could have the privilege of serving me; of being my own personal house elf. It'll also keep Dumbledore out of my hair." Fudge's voice was irritatingly smug and all Harry wanted to do was reach out and hit the ugly man.

"Why keep me alive? What do you have to gain other than the extra worry that maybe one day I'll get away?" He knew he was pushing fate, but he couldn't let Fudge keep him prisoner for no reason.

"You don't know?" It wasn't Fudge that answered, but Shakelbolt. The large black man stared at him in surprise and Harry could see nothing but compassion within the dark orbs. And Harry realized that Kingsley Shakelbolt didn't want him hurt or imprisoned, he just needed to look out for his own life. Harry could understand and didn't fault the man for his decision. "Dumbledore has a ward on you. It alerts him if your heart stops at any time, where it happened, and sets off a tracker attached to your magical signature. If we were to kill you, Dumbledore would find out and…well you understand."

"That doesn't stop me from hitting you as much as I want though." Fudge made his point by again slapping Harry. Again, Harry let out a short cry from the sting. "Moody, move him to my home. Shakelbolt, come with me." The two men exited the room and left the others alone.

"You have to kill me." Harry statement after long minutes of silence Mad-Eye's magical eye swiveled to look at his, startled. He seemed to take a moment of thought before violently shaking his head.

"No. I can't do that." That said Moody quickly untied the young man from the chair and pressed a sheet of paper into his hand. "Stay as safe as possible." With a quick wave of the older man's hand Harry was port keyed away.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Explain." Mia sat in her living room with the child, Teddy, placed on her lap. Brian was sitting next to her, arm thrown over the back of the couch. His other hand was busy occupying the toddler. The rest of the gang was seated around the room, either on chairs and sofas or the floor.

"Where do I star?" Dom looked around at the family he had missed for months and couldn't believe they were all together again. It felt like old times, only now he had a baby and they were in Japan. Add the fact that he was consumed with worry for a man he had known only about two days and maybe it didn't feel much like old times. "I met someone. This is his son Teddy. Uh…he was in some trouble; I don't know the whole story. Just that I have to find him. I have too…" he couldn't figure out how to explain Harry to them, couldn't explain Harry to himself. He wanted the smaller man; wanted to have him by his side during the day and underneath him at night. "There's something else…" Dom trailed off and looked at the small child in Mia's lap.

"Just spit it out." Mia watched as her brother zoned out and knew there was more to this Harry man than Dom was letting on.

"He's a wizard." There, he'd said it. Dom looked around the room and noticed the stunned looks on everyone's faces. Then someone giggled and the whole room was bursting in laughter. "I'm serious." He stated when everyone calmed down a few moments later. He could still see the disbelief written on everyone's faces, but now there was also a hint of unbridled curiosity. Dom went on to explain all of what Harry had told him and what Harry did with the spoon. It was enough proof to make them stop laughing and take him semi-seriously.

"So how are you going to find him man?" Vince asked the obvious question on everyone's mind, including Dom's.

"This Mad-Eye person told me I needed to contact Albus Dumbledore. He's a head wizard or something. I don't k now how to go about getting in touch though." The large man let out a frustrated sigh and slumped back in his seat. They all just sat in silence, taking in all they had learned recently.

"Uppy!" Teddy's loud voice broke the comfortable silence. Dom looked to see two small, chubby arms raised in his direction. He looked to make sure no one was behind him and stood. Walking over and grabbing the child he pretended to miss the look Mia shared with Brian. He didn't want to know what she was thinking.

"Maybe I could make a few comments at the next race, see if anyone reacts to the name Harry Potter. Sounds important if these people came after him personally." Brian's offer couldn't have meant more to Dom and the older man threw a grateful smile to the blonde.

"Da?" Teddy's small voice sent waves of pity to the little boy. He obviously recognized his father's name and just realized he hadn't seen him in a while. "Dada?" The boy's soft brown eyes looked up into Dom's own and he couldn't help but hold the boy to his chest a little tighter. How did he explain to a toddler that his daddy was taken and that he didn't know when he'd be back? He watched as those brown eyes darted around all the faces in the room and, when he didn't locate his father, tears streamed down his baby-soft cheeks. The toddler let out a soft hiccup of a cry and pressed his face into the worn t-shirt Dom was wearing.

"I know little guy. It'll be okay though. You'll see. Your daddy will be back soon, I promise." _Yes,_ Dom thought,_ I promise I'll get your dad back as soon as I can. And maybe Harry'll give me a thank you kiss._

**A/N: I know it is completely too short. Be happy though, I was going to stop the chapter after Harry and Fudge's little talk. Writing this chapter was like getting blood from a stone, so I hope it doesn't sound too forced. If so, let me know and I'll see what I can do to edit it.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy. Alex**


	8. Kamata

**A/N: Wow….it's been 2 months!! I am so sorry. I tried to get this out sooner, but all I keep writing was angsty crap nobody would like. Hope you enjoy this one. I have a new name! It's Kievan Rus' Supernova. Look at my profile for pronunciation and background.**

**DEDICATED: This is for NJFerrell. Without here this chapter would not have been the way it is now. Huggles and kudos and Pon and Zi to you. (If you don't know who Pon and Zi are, you need to google them. They are the CUTEST!!! things ever!! You must love them.)**

"Dom! Hey, Dom!" Brian's voice floated over the sound of the music blaring through the garage. He'd decided that since he was here anyway, he ought to help out with the cars. He rolled his seat out from under the car and looked at the younger blond.

"What is it Bri? What's got your panties in a twist?" Dom was excited for any news Brian might have. He'd spent the last three weeks alternating between worrying over Harry, taking care of Teddy, and working on cars. It hadn't been so much fun around here lately, not even with the gang to make jokes with.

"I asked around at the race last night, which I won by the way, and got some info back. Kamata, Takashi's uncle, knew who I was talking about when I mention Harry Potter's name. He looked real awed and a little scared. I think you need to talk to him, personally. You might be able to talk to him about contacting this Dumbledore guy. I think it's important." Brian looked down at him and Dom couldn't help but love the guy for what he was doing for both him and Teddy. The man really was the best brother a person could have, blood related or not.

"Thanks Brian, for everything." Brian nodded to accept Dom's thanks, but didn't comment. Their attention was drawn to the small, gurgling sounds of a toddler. Teddy was standing, hands gripping the edge of the colorful play pen he was in. His small arms were out-stretched toward the two men and Brian walked over a picked him up. He held the happy toddle in his arms and rocked back and forth for a moment.

"Da? Da?" Teddy's small voice cut deeply into both adults. They had both come to love the little boy they were taking care of. To have to watch the little boy, so young, look around every day and ask for his father….it hurt them horribly.

Dom stood and took the young boy from his brother's arms. Small arms wrapped securely around his neck and Dom felt a total, all encompassing determination surround him. This boy trusted him and he wouldn't fail, not even if his life depended on it.

"I promise little man," Dom said as he walked to softly crying little boy around the garage, "I'll get your Dad back. Then you won't have to cry for him anymore. Shh…" Brian watched his larger companion and knew that Dom would find his Harry and that they'd come together. It was written in Dom's eyes and the way he took care of this child. Dom would win Harry Potter over, if he hadn't already.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Dom stood outside the oriental style door, waiting for the okay to go in. He was going to see the Drift King's uncle today…hopefully. He'd had to bribe enough people to let him see Kamata that if he didn't see him, he'd be beyond pissed. After nearly half an hour of waiting a tall, dark haired man exited the room and gestured him in.

The room was medium sized and decorated with dark wood furniture. At the back of the room sat a large wooden desk. This was where Kamata obviously did his business and where he was sitting now. Though the Japanese man wasn't that large, probably a few inches shorter than Dom himself, he was intimidating in presence. Dom understood why people feared this man.

"Hello Mister Kamata?" Dom had meant to sound strong and forceful, but his statement of greeting turned into a question without his realizing. He sounded scared and nervous to his own ears and knew by the smile on the older man' face that Kamata heard his hesitation too.

"Greetings…" Kamata was now looking him up and down, judging and cataloging Dom. Dark eyes eventually met his and held a deep seated curiosity. "What is a _gaijin_**(1)** like yourself doing here, seeing me?" His voice was low and dark and reminded Dom of a teacher he had in school. He'd always been scared of Mr. Groark and Kamata was no different.

"I need to ask you about someone, see if you know anything that could help me find them." Dom was honest and Kamata could see that in the young man's face. He observed him silently for a moment before acting. He waved his right hand and gestured toward the exit, causing his body guard to look at him in question. He nodded his head and the large, gun carrying man left.

"Sit and we'll talk." Dom looked at the Japanese man in surprise, wariness clear in his face. Kamata saw it and sighed, disliking the distrust already instilled in this young man. "Do not worry. I am not armed and my men will not come in unless I say. Again, sit." The younger man took a seat in the comfortable chair across from the older man. "Now tell me who it is you are looking for."

"Harry Potter." Dom watched Kamata as he said the name of the man he desperately needed to find, not only for Teddy, but also for himself. "I'm looking for Harry Potter." Kamata's eyes had widened drastically and his hand was smoothing the front of his dark suit sporadically.

"How do you know that name for you are not magically inclined?" The dark voice was whispery, with an indefinable emotion in it. Dom looked at him and had to wonder again who exactly Harry Potter was to the….magical community.

"He took me in, saved me from the police. I saw some things and he had to tell me about being a wizard. Then he was taken…" Dom trailed off and looked toward the man across from him. "Why is he so important? How can I contact someone named Dumbledore?"

"This will be hard to explain to one who has no back story of what happened years ago…" Kamata trailed off and looked up from where his hands were resting on the desk, clasped together. He looked into Dom's eyes and seemed to come to a decision. "Harry Potter is known to most as the Boy-Who-Lived. He survived an Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, when he was a baby. He's the only one to have ever survived it. That in itself would have made him famous, but that it was cast, and simultaneously killed, the Dark Lord Voldemort….well, that brought him to god-like status. Voldemort was out to kill all Muggle-born wizards and witches. Magical people born to non-magical parents." Kamata was looking at Dom again, silently asking if he understood so far. Dom nodded and Kamata continued. "The Dark Lord had tried to take power, started years before Harry Potter was even thought of. He'd almost succeeded too, no matter how great a resistant Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic had built up. Then he was killed by a baby and things almost went back to normal. Then, in Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts, a wizarding school, Voldemort rose again. Potter vanquished him again in the beginning of his sixth year. The Dark Lord attacked the school, but Potter was quicker. He summoned all of Voldemort's horcrux's, pieces of his soul, with an ancient ritual no one knows. He destroyed them and then Avada Kedavra'd Voldemort." Kamata was silent for a moment, letting Dom digest all the information he had learned. He now understood why Harry was so famous, but not why someone would arrest him.

"If he was so revered and did the world such a favor…why did they arrest him? I don't understand that." Kamata looked at him and thought silently for a moment.

"Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, hates Harry Potter. Mostly because Potter allied himself with Albus Dumbledore early in his association of the magical world. Fudge is scared of Dumbledore because he is better liked and could become Minister whenever he wanted. He's intimidated by the both of them. Fudge arrested him for murder, whether the Ministry allowed it or not. You have to understand though, Harry Potter dropped off the face of the Earth years ago. From what I've been able to gather, he left to avoid Fudge's threats. The Minister was threatening to hurt his family, the Weasley's and Albus Dumbledore, who was like a grandfather to him. He took his godson and left to keep everyone safe. That's the last I've heard about the boy since now." Kamata finished his story and looked the man across from him. He could clearly read the shock and confusion in his dark eyes. Underneath though, there was an understanding that hadn't been there before.

"Can you help me contact Dumbledore?" Those young dark eyes looked into his with determination. This boy was going to find Potter with or without his help, that much he could tell. The least he could do was help him.

"Yes. Let me get my owl." Kamata offered him a small smile and walked out of the room. Minutes later he came back with a large, regal looking owl sitting on his arm. "He'll take the letter to Dumbledore and bring back his reply. Don't worry." Dom looked at him and was glad to have made an ally of this man.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Days later Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, reading over papers sent to him by Minerva concerning the next Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He thought of past games and fondly thought of the rivalry that had existed between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, seekers matched in both skill and stubbornness. He smiled sadly and looked at Fawkes, who trilled quietly in comfort. All of a sudden a large owl flew in through his window and landed importantly on his desk, rustling all the papers and causing his drink to crash to the floor.

"Why, hello. You seem very proud of yourself. I should have you know that the elves won't be too happy about you breaking there dishes." He waved his wand and the mesh righted itself, a glass goblet reforming and floating silently to the desk. "Now, may I have my letter?" He smiled at the owl and petted the top of its head. It lifted its left leg and offered the missive to the old wizard. "That's a bird. Thank you." Taking the letter he unfurled it and silently, shocked, read what it said.

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Dumbledore,_

_I have a young man in my presence right now whom has information on the whereabouts of one Harry James Potter. He asked me to help him contact you on the advise from a man with a 'whirling eye'. Maybe you know him? If you could please send word or even apparate here we would both be grateful. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kamata_

Dumbledore finished reading and shook his head in wonderment. Maybe he could find his boy again. He grabbed his wand, penned a short note to Minerva that he gave Fawkes to give her, and disappeared down the stairs. He was off to save Harry Potter.

**A/N: Woah….I actually wrote a chapter over a thousand words. Hope y'all like and a big thank you to all my reviewers. If I didn't thank you personally I'm sorry. I'll try and go through my reviews and send personal thanks out. Stay tuned and I'll try and get the next chapter out ina more timely manner. Huggles, Alex.**


	9. Dumbledore and Fawkes

**A/N: OMG! OMG! An update! I know…been forever. I don't even have a good excuse, so I'll not bother y'all with any. Just hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and I'm glad you all like it so much.**

**A/N 2: OMG OMG OMG!!!! I SAW NEW MOON!!! IT WAS AWESOME!!!**

_POP!_ Kamata looked over, startled by the noise of apparition, he hadn't been expecting anyone. He stood and pointed his wand at the tall, thin, silver-haired wizard standing before him. He was wearing long, deep purple robes that reached the floor.

"Who are you?!" His deep voice was harsh and left no room for the older wizard to wonder if the Japanese man was dangerous. "What are you doing here?" The older wizard raised his hands submissively, showing he meant no harm and was not holding his wand.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." Kamata relaxed slightly, but did not lower his wand. "You sent me a missive and I just received it today. It was concerning the location of one Harry Potter…" Dumbledore left his sentence hanging and looked earnestly at the man before him. Kamata looked in his blue eyes and saw how desperate he was to find the young Potter boy. The Japanese man lowered his wand fully and gestured for Dumbledore to take a seat across from his at the desk. They sat and silently stared at each other for a moment.

"Can you tell me where Harry is?" The older wizard looked hard into Kamata's dark eyes, trying to tell truth from lies.

"Sadly, I cannot." The Japanese man watched as Dumbledore released a disappointed breath and the twinkle of hope left his eyes. Before the older man could speak, though, Kamata spoke. "However," he gentled his voice and watched as the older man perked up, "I do know someone who knows who took Potter. Though, I think you will have to fight him for the privilege of rescuing Potter." His last sentence was muttered quietly as he reached for the sleek, black phone on his desk; he had a worried American to call.

"DOM!" Dom jerked up, nearly cracking his head on the hood of the car he was working on. He stood up slowly and looked worriedly at the doorway. There stood Brian, eyes bright and smile wide. He was holding their white, cordless phone, covering the mouth piece with one hand. "Dom, it's Kamata. He has news…I think." Brian held out the phone and Dom rushed to it, hoping for news on this Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello? This is Dom." His voice was too loud for the phone and he consciously worked to lower it. "Do you have news?"

"Yes. Dumbledore is here and wishes to speak with you." The man's voice was intimidating even over the phone and Dom hoped he never got on this man's bad side. "Can you be here within the hour?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes. I can be there in about 45 minutes." He heard the click that signified Kamata hung up and slowly took the handset from his ear. He looked at Dom and then to the little boy standing in a playpen. "We're going to see Kamata now. Dumbledore showed up and wants to speak with me. I'm gonna take Teddy with me." Dom walked over and picked the boy up, completely in love with how much trust that toddler was capable of. The chubby arms automatically wound tight around his neck, a little head pressed into his shoulder.

"Da?" The soft, high voice was sad. Over the last week the boy seemed to realize his daddy wasn't coming back soon and wasn't quite as playful as before. He mainly just crawled around or stood in his playpen, looking around helplessly and obviously waiting for his daddy to come back. It broke Mia's heart more and more everyday to watch the little boy. She had started taking the boy for walks around the block, just to get him out of the house every day.

"Yeah little man, were gonna get your daddy back." He spoke to the child as he took his to his room. He needed to change before he went to see Kamata and Dumbledore; there were grease and food stains all over the clothes he was wearing. "We'll get your daddy back real soon Teddy-bear. I promise you that." He continued to talk to the toddler as he changed and the little boy just watched, sometimes making gurgling noises back at the older man.

"Albus Dumbledore, this is Dominic Toretto and…." Kamata trailed off with his introduction, not knowing who the little boy was.

"Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter's godson." Albus supplied and looked closely at the little boy. Oh, how much he looked like his father, honey colored eyes and all. It brought a tender, longing smile to his face for the man who had gained and lost so much is such a small amount of time. Remus Lupin had, had just a year and a half with his wife and only four months with his child before both he and Tonks were brutally murdered. His heart ached to see this child losing yet another parent. "Hello Teddy, I'm Albus." He spoke softly and looked into honey eyes that stared at him, fascinated. The child was watching his mouth as it moved, looking closely at the swaying of the silver beard. "Who are you and why do you have Teddy? Who took Harry?" Though not usually prone to losing control over his emotions, he was too worried to notice the loving way the dark haired man held the boy or how the boy clung tightly to the other man. He did notice when the other back away, shielding the toddler in his arms.

"I'm Dom. I have Teddy because Harry left him with me when he was taken. The guy with the crazy eye told me I should contact you. I don't know exactly who took him, but I think it was this Minister Harry mentioned Fudge or something. I don't know exactly." Albus started pacing, knowing that it was the Minister of Magic who took Harry, but not knowing how to get him back. All three adults stayed silent for nearly five minutes before a sudden, calming trill turned their attention to the corner of the room. There, sitting on the arm of a leather chair, was a bright red bird. Kamata gasped at the sight of the phoenix, never having seen one outside of books before. Dom just admired the beautiful bird and Teddy gurgled happily at the big bird.

"Fawkes…what are you doing here?" Dumbledore addressed the bird as if it could understand him and Dom just looked at him like he was crazy. That was until the bird shook his head at the old wizard and held out his leg. Tied to it with a gray shoestring was a note. "Who could have…?" Dumbledore trailed off and snatched the note away, almost violently. Fawkes paid him no mind and stared intently at Dom, wondering who this person was that did not glow like everyone else he knew of. "It's from Harry!" Dom looked sharply up and read in the old man's face that it was _not_ good news.

"May I? Please?" Dom held out his hand and Dumbledore slowly, almost reluctantly, gave him the note. The handwriting was scratchy, barely legible.

_Prof. Dumbledore,_

_ Albus…well, been a while huh? Fudge 'arrested' me on charges of murder. I don't understand it…wait, yes I do. He never liked me and was just looking for an excuse. Teddy is in the care of a Dominic Toretto. This is the only letter I'll be able to write as after today Fudge is taking me to his home to be his 'servant'. Slave, more likely. I won't jeopardize Fawkes, Dom, or Teddy by trying to contact anyone within his own house. I know Fawkes is powerful, but Fudge will have wards against that kind of travel at his home. This is the only time I'll be able to write because of that. I know what you're thinking too…why don't I just apparate straight out? I can't. Or, well, I won't. It's too risky for Dom and Teddy. They have my magic bugged and can trace it wherever I go, that's how they found me in the first place. Keep Dom and Teddy safe, Albus. Please! Teddy has to be kept safe…So does Dom too. For me. Thanks Professor._

_ Harry J. Potter_

_ P.S. Give Teddy my love, will you? Tell Dom to be safe too._

"We have to get him out!" Dom's voice was loud in the otherwise silent room and seemed to reverberate around and around their heads. Dumbledore put a calming hand on Dom's shoulder, though he felt the safe vehemence himself.

"We will my boy. You just worry about keeping Teddy safe and as happy as he can for now. I will work on rescuing Harry. Maybe you should come back to Hogwarts with me? It might keep both you and Teddy safer. Would you mind?" Ancient blue eyes looked into his imploringly and Dom could scarcely say no. He could see that this man only wanted to follow Harry's wishes and keep both Teddy and himself safe.

"Sure. Yeah, just let me talk to my family first. If you could give me a few hours and I could meet you back here? Will that work? I need to pack a bag for Teddy and myself." Dom looked at Dumbledore, saw his nod of acceptance, and turned to leave. Walking out of the building he looked down at the toddler in his arms. "Well Teddy-bear, looks like we're that much closer to finding your daddy huh?" He jostled him a little to catch his attention, then planted a swift kiss to the boy's cheek. A loud 'eek' and a small hand scrubbing at a chubby cheek was the reply he got. He laughed and continued on toward his car. _Soon Harry,_ he promised himself, _soon I'll find you again._

**A/N: Well, hope y'all like. Yes, I do realize I suck as a writer and I don't deserve the ****100****!!!! Reviews I got!! 100!!!!!! Yee-Haw! Sorry, I'm done now. It's just, in all my time writing on , I've never got over 50, let alone 100, reviews. I am SOOO proud of myself for how well y'all like it. (Blushes) Continue to read and I will continue to write. PROMISE! **


	10. Escape

**A/N: Yes, I am cruel and a horrible person. I am profusely sorry for the 2 month wait for an update. Real Life got in the way, coupled with writers block and just plain laziness. Hopefully this story will be over in about 2 or 3 more chapters. Hope you enjoy.**

**Just a quick thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing and overly patient with me. I am dedicating this chapter to my loyal readers and my new ones! **

Four weeks. It had been four weeks since he had been abducted by Fudge. Harry was going out of his mind. He had been doing simple work since he was taken to Fudge's home; small chores such as fetching tea, making small lunches, and other menial tasks for his new 'Master', as the Minister had taken to calling himself. Harry had wondered, for nearly the first two weeks, why Dumbledore didn't just come to the Minister's house and get him out. He found out the answer when he asked Mad-Eye, who had been around the house a few times.

* * *

"Why hasn't Dumbledore just come here and rescued me?" Harry's question seemed to hardly surprise the older man. Mad-Eye just looked at him and Harry understood from his expression that he'd been waiting for this question.

"This is not the Minister's main house. Fudge has this house unplottable. No one can access it but him and those who he gives permission to. No one but the Minister and I know you're here. Dumbledore knows who you're with, but not where you are. You're stuck." Moody's explanation was brief and honest. It didn't make Harry feel better at all.

"Thanks Moody. That's _real _reassuring! Makes me feel loads better." Harry's voice was sarcastic and cutting. Moody just nodded his head and left the bedroom they had taken refuge in. Mad-Eye understood the man's frustration and anger. Here Harry was, held captive by a man he hates and kept away from his son. He just hoped the boy didn't do anything drastic.

* * *

Harry sat and watched the house elves prepare dinner for that night. In his mind, he was thinking of ways to escape. He couldn't run away because one, he didn't know where he was, and two, he'd need magic to apparate and Fudge would just track him down again. The only other option was to get Dumbledore to realize where he was. He'd have to die for that though.

* * *

"Moody….you have to do me a favor." Harry's voice was quiet and resolute. By that tone, Moody knew there was no way he would like this 'favor'.

"What, boy? What favor must I do for you?" Moody had meant to sound gentler, but the older man knew his voice was gruff and unsympathetic. Harry looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Mad-Eye…you have to kill me. You have to!" Harry practically yelled at Moody's violent shaking of his head. "It's the only way and you know it. If I just suddenly appear again, the wizarding public is going to want me thrown in jail for being the next dark lord and you know it! If it comes out that the Minister of Magic himself was holding Harry Potter, Savior and Next Dark Lord, prisoner against his will….well….that would certainly open some eyes as to what their precious Minster was doing." Harry got quiet for a moment and simply looked at the older man. Harry continued, quieter and more solemn than before. "Moody…Alastor…Something has to come of this. If I can get back to Teddy and get Fudge out of office at the same time…that'd be perfect! We have to do this!" Moody seemed to think this over and then the older man took a deep breath and spoke.

"Fine….but we do it on my terms! We need to do it soon…as in tonight. We can't let Fudge get wind of this. CONSTANT VIGILLENCE! I can't believe I'm saying this, but we'll bleed you out until you die. Then I'll heal the wounds and give you a blood replenishing potion. You better hope it works or else you're dead. As in, dead for good. You've thought about this right Harry? About what'll happen if this doesn't work? What about Teddy? And that man who was so fond of you?" Moody's words brought a painful look to Harry's green eyes and he regretted them immediately. Who was he to question this young man's motives and thoughts? "Never mind. I'm sure you've thought all this through. Just be ready tonight.

"I will. Believe me; I'm ready to get out of this house!" Harry tried to give an encouraging grin and failed. Moody just waved and walked out, mildly dreading what was to come that night.

* * *

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was slumped over his desk, fast asleep. Fawkes, the beautiful Phoenix, was on his perch silently watching his companion and thinking to himself that the old man was going to have such the sore neck when he awoke. All-in-all, a normal night's occurrence.

The calm was broken however, by a loud, obnoxious siren. It was coming from a small crystal not two inches from the headmasters head. Dumbledore jerked up suddenly, staring at the small crystal in fear. He had charmed that crystal only to go off should Harry Potter's heart stop beating.

"Sh-show me, lemon drops." He whispered the password brokenly and watched as small, white numbers appeared in the air before him. He memorized those points quickly and rushed his way out of Hogwarts, dropping the crystal to the ground and missing the light, tinkling sound as it broke into 4 pieces. Albus Dumbledore was on a mission to find the body of the man that saved them all.

* * *

Moody watched as the boy's life-blood flowed quickly from the pale, magically cut wrists. It went against his nature to stand there and watch as the young man slowly died in front of him, and not do anything to help.

"This doesn't hurt as much as you would think." Harry's voice was weak and faded off softly at the end of his sentence. "It's like falling asleep…" Harry was little more than a ghost now and Moody could tell the moment he died. His eyes slid closed and his chest stopped moving. He went into action immediately after, magically sealing his wrists and force feeding Harry a blood replenishing potion. He started CPR right away, falling into a rhythm. After nearly a minute (thought it seemed much longer to Moody), that Harry's chest rose suddenly and a violent cough erupted from the young man's chest. He sat back and watched as his charge began breathing again and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Come Alastor, let's take him home." Albus' voice behind him nearly gave Moody a heart attack, but the grizzled man gave a nod of ascent when he got his wits about him. With Albus levitating Harry in front of them, the trio left the house out the front door and apparated away.

**A/N: OMG! An update! Again, apologies for the long wait. I hope no one is disappointed. **** I like how this turned out.**

**P.S. If anyone finds anything that doesn't fit, please tell me. I may have forgotten something from a previous chapter and didn't realize it. Just let me know.**


	11. Chance of Happiness

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter…the end. I can't believe it! I finally finished a story. Just…wow. It took me long enough. I would like to thank every single person who reviewed or read this story. I'm so happy you all liked it. Enjoy and make sure to come back and check out my writing later when my next story goes up.**

Dom was sitting in Dumbledore's magnificent office, Teddy seated on his knee. He had been waiting for over an hour before someone finally entered the room.

"Albus says you may come down to the hospital wing now." The woman was older, dressed in old-fashioned nurse clothing. Her voice was crisp and no-nonsense. She kind of intimidated Dom. "Well, are you coming? I am Madame Pomfrey, by the way." Dom realized he was still sitting and staring at the woman and quickly stood. He pulled Teddy into the safety of his arms and followed the nurse (as best he could guess) down stairs and through twisting hallways.

"Is Harry okay?" He finally asked just as they were outside a set of large, double doors. Teddy was resting on Dom's chest, his little head lying in the crook of his next.

"Mr. Potter is fine. It better shape than when he usually ends up in my hospital at least." She gave Dom a small, teasing smile and led him into a white, extremely sterile room. The walls were lined with beds and folding curtains. At the end of the wing, a bed was surrounded by curtains. Behind the white curtains, Dom could make out the silhouette of a tall, thin man standing by the bed. "Mr. Potter is there." Mdm. Pomfrey gestured to the closed off bed and then bustled her way into a smaller office to their left. Dom hurried over and stepped around the curtains.

Harry woke to an ungodly white light in his eyes and the feeling that something small and furry had died in his mouth.

"Water…" His voice was hoarse and came out more like a croak. A straw was placed at his lips though, so he guessed his message got across.

"Good afternoon Harry." Harry recognized that cheerful voice and couldn't stop the small smile that graced his face. He opened his eyes fully and took in the long, sweeping beard and twinkling blue eyes.

"Hey…where's Teddy? Dom?" Harry's muddled brain could only focus on the fact that his boy nor the man he was a little bit in love with was next to him.

"They are coming down now…actually, here they are." Dumbledore stepped around the curtain, nodded his head at the approaching figure, and walked out the door. Harry watched as Dom walked around the curtain corner and nearly cried when he saw Teddy clasped safely in those strong arms.

"Hey…" Harry couldn't say anymore as his little boy and lunched himself across the bed and was gripping tightly to his neck. Harry was hugging the boy just as tightly, burying his face in the thick, curly brown hair.

Dom watched the familial scene and felt a little out of place. He knew he had no right to feel possessive of the two people before him, but he did. He wanted to protect them and take them home with him. _They are not stray puppies Dom! You can't take them to Mia and say 'Can I keep them?'._

"Thank you Dom. For…everything." Harry's soft, slightly hoarse voice drew Dom from his thoughts. He locked eyes with Harry and didn't care if he made a fool of himself. He was going to tell Harry everything he felt. He sat down in the chair placed to the side of Harry's bed.

"Harry, I know I have no right to feel this way…but I would like to…protect you and Teddy from everything. I can't do that when you're in L.A….you should come back with me to Mexico. My family and I are moving there…I want you to come with me." Dom couldn't believe he had just asked that of the younger man but knew he didn't regret it. This young man meant a lot to him. He didn't love him yet, he didn't know him well enough, but he had feeling strong enough to turn into love with little trouble. He grabbed the pale hand on the bed closest to him and brushed the knuckles with his lips.

"I…okay…Yeah, sure…Why not?" Harry's voice was weak, but pleased. Dom realized then that Harry felt the same way about him. They smiled at each other and Dom leaned down and placed a sweet, chaste kiss to Harry's scarred forehead and then a more passionate one to his chapped lips. All the while, Teddy lay on Harry's other side, nearly purring with contentment. In his young, fragile heart he felt at peace. He had his Daddy and the man he felt safe and protected around.

**There we go. Not the best ending…I didn't want it to end! I may do a couple of short, follow up pieces, but for now I am finished. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Alex**aHarry


End file.
